


Falling Slow In The Pouring Rain

by notpmaHleM



Series: Between The Raindrops [2]
Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Modern AU, No Smut, One Shot, Pining and Longing, Prequel to Between the Raindrops, UST, action and adventure, sharing a bed trope, unless a dream snippet counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notpmaHleM/pseuds/notpmaHleM
Summary: PREQUEL TO BETWEEN THE RAINDROPSWhat are some of the steps Jon and Daenerys took that led them to falling in love.Set about one month prior to BtR





	Falling Slow In The Pouring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot of some of the actions and events leading up to the first chapter of Between The Raindrops..
> 
> Might be fine as a stand alone..
> 
> Self beta’d & edited...

****

**Hurricane**

**By Fleurie**

_Comin’ like a hurricane, I take it in real slow_  
_The world is spinning like a weathervane_  
_Fragile and composed  
_ _I am breaking down again  
_ _I am aching now to let you in_

_It's all we know, all we know, the hurricane_  
_Falling slow, falling slow in the pouring rain_  
_It's all we know, all we know, the hurricane_  
_Falling slow, falling slow in the pouring rain_  
_Watch it go, watch it go, we stay the same_  
_And I don't know, I don't know how it can change_  
_Watch it go, watch it go, we stay the same_  
_And I don't know, I don't know how it can change  
_ _And I don't know, I don't know how it can change  
_ _It's all we know, all we know, the hurricane_

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

The sun was beating down through the windshield, heavy and warm, wrapping her up like a blanket, the consistent rumble of the truck engine and steady hum of the tires on the blacktop making her sleepy, her eyes fighting to stay open.

“You’re a terrible passenger.”

She glanced to her side, eyes blinking back open, to see Jon looking at her, his dark eyes narrowed in annoyance, contradicting the fact he was fighting a smile. She could count on her fingers the exact amount of times she’d seen him smile at her, because of her. She loathed to admit how much she liked it.

“Take it as a compliment Jon. Apparently I don’t believe you are going to kill us, if I can fall asleep with you at the wheel.” She yawned and made a show of batting her eyelashes at him.

His snort of amusement made her smile and she wriggled back up in her seat, stretching, telling herself she didn’t notice when his eyes were quick to catch the flash of skin from her shirt riding up, pretended it didn’t make the heat rise in her belly, that she wondered how wonderfully rough his scarred up hand would feel on her flesh.

“You’re faith is overwhelming.”

Letting out a surprised huff of air at his dry tone of humor, she settled back to looking out the window, watch the greenery roll by, trying not to peek over and take in his strong profile outlined in the brightness, run her finger along the scar above his eye, take the band out of his hair and bury her hands in his riot of inky curls. Gods, he was ridiculously attractive, annoyingly so since she found herself much to distracted by him.

They were on the mainland, on their way back from picking up supplies in the Antlers, hoping to make it back to Dragonstone by nightfall, a truck full of steel and other welding material that Gendry had asked for. 

Dany wasn’t going to examine to closely, the reason why she had volunteered to go with Jon, _she knew the reason_ , their small convoy consisting of two trucks, Jon opening the door for her, to her surprise, fairly certain she gave him a dazzled smile before she caught herself.

And she was enjoying herself. He had a wry sense of humor most people didn’t catch, his ability to keep a straight face lending to his broody essence. But as she spent more time with him, she found it harder to resist the urge to be around him, to get to understand the serious man, to offer bits and pieces up to him, someone she was finding might be a kindred spirit. And wasn’t that just the damndest thing. She didn’t want it to happen, wanted to fight any reaction to him but was unable to stop it. It was tiring, wearing her out. With their late night conversations, she found her walls cracking, feelings threatening to overflow from the bottle she had them wedged into.

She was getting dangerously close to brooding territory, she realized and reached for the volume on the radio, needing something to break her out of her thoughts, her want to have him pull over so she could climb in his lap and sink her teeth into his plump bottom lip.

“What the fuck?”

Jon’s sharp tone startled her into looking up, catching the flash a split second before the truck in front of them, their truck, Unsullied soldiers in it, exploded, a mass of flames, the noise hurting her ears.

She had no breath as Jon wretched the wheel around, the seatbelt catching her as they did a one eighty in the road, everything whipping in a blur, her elbow hitting the doorjam as they came to a rocking halt.

Disbelief was coursing through her as she looked over her shoulder, the ball of fire crackling skywards as her brain processed what was going on. Those were her men in that truck.

He put his hand on the gearshift.

“Jon, wait, Jon!”

He caught her hand as she struggled with the seat belt, _those were her men in that truck,_ and pulled her towards him, holding onto her as he cursed under his breath.

“Daenerys, look.”

Turning back, tearing her eyes away from the destruction behind them, she focused on the vehicles coming towards them, the vehicles flanking them in the fields to their east.

Oh fuck.

Jon slammed the truck into second gear, pulling them back around, his quick _hang on_ as he put them in the shallow ditch, grabbing another gear as they passed the wreckage of their soldiers, Dany choking back a sob as she scrabbled for something to hold onto.

Gravel flew as they came out of the ditch, hitting the pavement with a squelch of rubber, speed picking up, scenery flashing by. The adrenaline raced through her veins, anger and outrage making her hands shaky as she grabbed her phone, hit the familiar number.

“Missandei, we are southeast of Antlers, about fifty miles. We’ve got-“

The only warning she received was Jon throwing his arm across her chest before they were hit, the truck spinning, the lurching feeling in the pit of her stomach as they hit the gravel on the side of the road. She felt the world tilt right before she heard the crunch of metal, closed her eyes as glass flew, the sensation of sliding as she was jerked into her seat, the belt catching her, Jon’s arm falling away. 

It was a moment of weightlessness, almost like being in one of the dragons, until the truck came to a hard stop on it’s side, her seatbelt cutting into her as she dangled sideways.

“Daenerys?”

Jon’s voice startled her. Gone was the calm and cool man she was used to as he struggled with his own belt, glass cracking underneath him as he managed to free himself, standing up.

“Are you hurt?” His hands brushed over her face. 

“No. Get me out of this.”

“I’ll have to lift you, get pressure off the belt.”

The space was tight as he wedged himself in the open spot between the seat and floorboard, gathering her up in his arms. With her face buried in the side of his neck, her fingers struggling to find the buckle, some of the icy terror in her chest abating, giving her the encouragement that maybe they’d get out of this. She hit the release, weight falling into his arms awkwardly and they both struggled in the confines of their wrecked truck.

Time was dissipating for them, the enemy closing down quickly as Jon kicked out the windshield, helped her through it and reached into the back, grabbing Longclaw and his pack.

“Run for the trees.”

The sound of vehicles getting closer had her heart in her throat, her breath rasping out as she ran, her hand held tightly by Jon as he pulled her along, faster than her, unwilling to let her fall behind.

A small branch hit her in the face and she stumbled over a root, Jon keeping her on her feet and moving as truck doors slammed behind them, men’s voices shouting. The first report of a rifle had her ducking, not knowing how visible they were as they raced through the heavily wooded area.

“Don’t look back.”

His voice had her tightening her grip, steeling herself internally as she pushed herself forward. She was Daenerys Targaryen and she was not going to die like this.

They ran. 

Dodging and ducking, her lungs screaming for air, thighs burning. She lost her sense of direction under the green canopy, to used to being in the sky, all of her trust in Jon as he weaved them through the forest.

When he came to a sudden halt, she crashed into him, a solid wall, and he steadied her with a arm around her waist.

“Did you manage to keep your phone?” He barely looked winded, damn him, and not nearly ruffled enough considering they were running ahead of people wanting to kill them. 

She sucked in air through her teeth. “No.”

“Well, okay. Can you run some more? We need to get out of here.”

As if they had another option. She nodded, straightening up and went when he pulled, the sounds of heavy footsteps busting through underbrush. They needed distance before they could go with stealth. 

She could hear the river long before they got there, the sound of it drowning out their running steps, the shouts of the enemy behind them. Jon took them right to the edge of the cutoff bank, the low rapids moving over rather deep water.

“Can you swim.”

She nodded.

“Do you trust me?”

With her spoken yes, he moved into her, not expecting it as he scooped her up, and she was airborne, giving a small shriek as the cold water closed around her, seeing Jon jumping in as the water went over her head..

**———————————————————**

Shivers were racking her body as she lay gasping on the bank, her fingers digging into the sandy dirt at the edge of the water. Crawling her way up until her feet were out, she rolled to her back, taking in the blue of the sky, the sound of rushing water, hearing Jon splash through the shallows. She raised her head to look at him.

“Are you okay?”

Blinking the water out of her eyes, she shivered again in response to his rough voice, the sight of him dripping wet in knee deep water. His already clingy shirt was plastered to him, every bump and ridge visible, his hair loose and hanging long making him look mouth watering appealing. She dropped her head back to the ground, chiding herself on being distracted by him while they were trying to stay alive.

“Yes.” She sat up as he made it to shore, dropping to his knees beside her, his pack and Longclaw in front of him. As his eyes swept over her, she realized, a little slowly, that her shirt must be clinging to her also. She squared her shoulders. His eyes roved before he caught himself, turning quickly away.

“What are we going to do?” Sitting up she did a quick scan of the area, grateful that the current had carried them away swiftly, the Lannister men no where to be seen. For now.

“We need to keep moving.”

With a groan she rolled to her feet, feeling much like a drowned rat, wringing as much water out of her clothing as she could while still wearing it. When Jon opened his bag, pulling out his dry flannel and offering it to her, she took it and slipped it on, inhaling the scent of him before she could stop herself.

“What else do you have in there? How is this dry?”

“Dry bag.” He filled up a canteen, stuffed it back in his bag and then pulled out a knife in a sheath, climbed to his feet and crowded in close to her. She sucked in a breath.

“Remember our training?”

_Jon’s warm eyes staring down at her, his voice falling softly over her, his hand on his arm._

_”Use their weight against them. Hold them close like this.” The tingling of flesh as his hand closed around her arm, his arm pinning hers to their sides. “Try pulling away.”_

_She struggled against his hold, unable to go anywhere, hyper aware of the press of his body to hers._

_He brought his other hand up, fingers digging into her side, one of his brilliant smiles on his face as she squirmed._

_”Your knife here.”_

She nodded, mouth dry at his proximity, swallowing hard when he slid the knife out, showing it to her before sheathing it again and reaching around her, lifting up the back of her shirt. She put her hands on his upper arms for balance, lightheaded as he held her gaze, tucked the knife into the back of her pants, his fingers trailing in the small of her back, the nerve endings setting on fire. She wondered if he could hear the blood racing through her veins, her heart pounding.

“Let’s hope you don’t have to use it.”

She pushed it all back and caught his wrists as they came back around, giving them a squeeze, pleased when he slid out of her grasp to hold her hands. “Do you think our team will find us in time?” Worry and fear knitted up in her stomach. “I wasn’t able to give Missandei much information.”

“Aye.” The pressure from his hands increased. “It’ll be just like a big game of hide and seek to Arya. We never could hide from her for very long.”

“Somehow, I’m not surprised by that. Lead the way Commander.”

**———————————————————**

The sun was dropping quickly, the cool night air starting to settle in, Jon looking for a spot to hunker down for the night, not wanting to be stumbling around in the dark. They hadn’t heard or seen anyone else since their “swim”, but stayed on high alert, knowing it was probably just a matter of time.

Daenerys let the cuffs of her borrowed flannel hang over her hands as they walked. At this point she was mostly dried out, feet hurting and stomach growling as they traipsed quietly and quickly through the heavily wooded area. 

Jon was navigating them with a purpose, confident in the direction they were headed and Dany followed close behind him, letting herself be cheered up by the view of his delightfully excellent bottom in his cargo pants. It was a pleasant distraction from reality. And it was needed.

When he stopped suddenly, she almost ran into him, again, raising her eyebrows when he looked over his shoulder at her, a touch of exasperation in his eyes. She smiled at him.

“Here.” 

He cupped her elbow and she could feel the heat of his hand through the fabric, went when he turned her, found the spot against the rocks that he had seen, fallen tree partially covering one. Shelter. 

A night in the open. A night being hunted. 

“Jon?” She wasn’t sure exactly what she was going to ask him, maybe it was just the need for reassurance, fear residing in her throat, making it hard to breathe, everything hitting her at once as she stared at the small spot they would be crowding into.

“Hey.” His arm slid around her waist and he ducked down a bit to look at her. “We’ll be okay. By now everyone is looking for us. Just a little bit longer. I’ll keep us alive.”

She could not pinpoint the exact moment in the past five months that she developed such utter trust in him, but she had. If Jon said he’d keep them alive, he would.

“I feel useless right now.” She sighed, let her head bump into her shoulder. “I hate to admit it, but I’m out of my element here.”

“Eh, but you’re learning.” He pulled his canteen out of his back and offered it to her.

“Isn’t that river water?” She eyed it skeptically. Maybe the northerners had cast iron stomachs. She didn’t want to take the chance.

“It has a filter in it.” 

She took it from grabbing his hand and gave it a squeeze, feeling a bit more settled. “Now what?”

With a ringing sound, he pulled Longclaw from its scabbard, gave her a wicked smile as if he knew the picture he made. “It’s time to set up our camp for the night.”

He explained to her what he wanted to do, he was going to get a few more branches and using the two boulders and downed tree as a natural hiding spot, build up another wall. To basically encase them.

“It’s going to get cold tonight. The fir limbs are not only going to hide us, but help keep us warm. We are going to have to share space Daenerys, it’s going to need to be a small area to keep our body heat in.”

“Got it.” _Yeah, no problem._ She sighed inwardly, wondering how wonderfully torturous it was going to be as she watched him work, swinging Longclaw in a manner that spoke of ability. She pursued her lips when she heard him mumble something.

“Did you just apologize to your sword?” She fought back a laugh at the insult written in his expressive eyes, the look of indignation that twisted his mouth.

“This is a Valyrian steel sword Daenerys and I’m usin’ it to cut through tree branches.” His accent stretched her name out with annoyance. “I would think that you of all people would understand that.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” She bit her cheek to keep the smile off of her face, trying to send the message of seriousness.

He huffed before turning back to work and she took the opportunity to stare at the muscles rippling under his shirt, biceps making an appearance as he hacked at limbs.

Dutifully she gathered them up, building them a wall, a roof, trying to make it look natural, shield them from being seen, trying to get it done in the twilight. Jon came over, retying his hair back, his hand falling to her shoulder.

“That’ll do.” He tossed in his bag and Longclaw, motioned to her. “Ladies first.”

She wriggled into the tight space, unavoidably giving Jon an eyeful of her backside, maybe pausing a little longer then necessary when she heard his breath stutter. It was a **small** area she realized as he crawled in after her, switching on his small light, crowding close as he arranged a few branches to help cover their opening.

It was a mess of limbs, accidental elbows as they tried to shuffle into a comfortable spot, Dany feeling the cold now that the sun was down, trying to keep her teeth from chattering.

Jon settled against the back, the spot that offered him the most room and view and she tried maneuvering around his knees, stopping when he flicked his light at her.

“C’mere. You’re freezing. This’ll be warmest.”

Heat flooded to her cheeks when she realized what he was saying. Gods, it was going to be the best type of torture on her already misbehaving feelings.  
Sealing her lips together to prevent any unintended noises, she sat back, scooting closer until she was against the hard wall of his chest. His breath tickled her ear, making goosebumps rise on her flesh. Trying not to move to much, she settled into him, soaking up his warmth and trying not to sigh with it. With her knees up to her chest, she arranged his flannel over them, blanketing as much of them as she could.

“Better?”

The vibration from his chest sent an electrical current down her spine, his voice deep, settling in the pit of her stomach, his proximity sending a wave of longing through her. What would it be like to be able to curl into him every night, let his strong presence chase away her nightmares?

“Yeah.” She let herself relax into him even more, wondered if he could hear her heart racing. She wanted to turn and see how close his mouth was. See if he had that look in his eye, the look that said she might not just be an ally to him. 

“At least it’s a nice night under the stars.”

It might have been due to the fact they had started opening up to each other in the safety of the darkness, or because of the strength of him, his chest to her back, making her feel brave, or maybe even the fact that she couldn’t see his eyes. Those dark vulnerable eyes that offered honesty and admiration sometimes intimidating with all they said, but she couldn’t see them and she was unable to stop herself from opening her mouth.

“Growing up, sometimes Viserys and I were forced to sleep out. Under a bridge, in an alley, on top of a roof.” She blew out a breath, the taste of the memories sour in her mouth. “When I was..... when I started living with the Dothraki, I hated it. It was better but still...”

She trailed off, her heart giving a slow pang as he made a low noise in his chest and shifted around her, somehow drawing her in closer to him. 

“So, you don’t enjoy recreational camping?”

Giving a small huff of breath at his try of levity, even though he had tensed up, she shook her head. “I’ve lived enough in tents. I’ll take a real roof, a real bed and a real shower, thank you very much.”

“You don’t talk much about your time with the Dothraki.”

It was a statement, made for her to either take it or leave it and she mulled it over, wanting to tell him, not quite sure what to say. The silence stretched for a moment too long.

“It was cold at the wall.” 

She sighed, a warmth unfurling in her chest at the fact he was changing the subject, that he was giving her a piece of of the puzzle of him. She leaned her head back. “How cold?”

“Fuckin’ freezing. I couldn’t remember what it was like to be warm. Even with the warmest clothing in the north, Ghost laying at my feet and a fire at my back, I was always cold.”

“I don’t think I’d fair well up there.”

“I think you’d fair well wherever you wanted to be. Can’t see something like the cold stopping Daenerys Targaryen.”

His tone was matter of fact, something said because he believed it, not because he was trying to flatter. Another chink in the armour around her heart fell, unknowing to him, at his feet. 

She cleared her throat, tried to regain some of her stoicism. “Hmmm, I’m not sure I could handle the cold. What would you do up there?”

“Tormund will tell you that the key is to keep moving. Walking’s good, fighting’s better, fucking’s best.”

She laughed then, trying to keep herself quiet, surprised by his candidness, the teasing tone as his chuckle rattled against her back. She thought about it, decided against it, changed her mind, the curiosity to much for her. She dropped her head back to the wall of him, closed her eyes.

“And did you apply those methods?” 

It was a question in a question. She knew that he knew. She waited for him to avoid it.

“Aye, a bit of all three.”

She bit her lip, waited a beat. “A bit then huh?”

“Well,” his breath tickled her ear. “I was better at one then the others.”

Gods. His voice was dark and thick. Her pulse raced at the thought of him between her legs, sinking her teeth into the white of his neck, stripping him bare and finally getting to see what is under those damned cargo pants she’d been staring at the past few hours.

She forced an exhale. “Well you are supposed the be the best sniper in the north, if not of all Westeros. I guess you had to get the experience somewhere.”

His laugh settled in her belly, warm and tight, not helping the fact she wanted to wriggle her ass where it was wedged between strong thighs. But they were in a forest with rapidly dropping temperatures, the enemy was out there hunting them and she’s wasn’t sure if help was on the way yet. And it would complicate things. She didn’t want to fuck Jon Snow and leave their alliance in shambles. Their teamwork was more important than the heat between her thighs. She forced herself to stay still, to not turn towards him. 

If he was to make the first move she’d crumble like a sand castle in high tide. Be swept out to sea. Enjoy every moment of it. She needed to keep talking.

“Was it what you thought it would be?” She had heard rumors of how the Night’s Watch was for life, knew he had been at some point Lord Commander, as ridiculous as that name was, but then....... he wasn’t.

She didn’t need to clarify, he understood what she was asking and he shifted a bit behind her, trying to figure out where to put his hands. She decided for him, taking them, putting them around her middle, feeling his exhale on the back of her neck.

“No it wasn’t. I thought there would be honor in it. I was wrong. And I learned that the hard way.”

The urge to ask more questions was there, but she didn’t want to push at him either. Their childhoods couldn’t have been more different, but both had left them scarred and not at ease with showing those scars. She took a deep breath.

“I was sold to Khal Drogo by my brother.” She felt his muscles stiffen and tipped farther back into his chest, hoping it would make them both feel better. “That’s why I don’t talk about it much.”

“You didn’t have to tell me.”

She gave a small smile. “I know. I’ve already told you about the baby I lost, my husband dying. But that was the end. The beginning was, well, probably as bad as you can imagine for a teenage girl being traded off by her brother, to a man for the promise of an army. And the funny thing is, after all that, I built an army, without a husband, without a brother.”

“Dany.”

“I won’t go into details, but that was definitely a turning point in my life, helped define who I am. don’t know exactly what happened in the Night’s Watch, but I’m sure it changed you. My experience did also. I became a dragon out there. 

“But I made the choice to go to the Wall. You didn’t have the choice.”

“But, did you really? Who lets their son do that Jon? I know you loved your father, but he let you go to the Wall. You were meant for more than wasting away up there.”

He stayed silent and she closed her eyes, wondering if she has just pushed him back to arms length, ruined anything they had been building between them.

“I’m not sure everyone thinks that.” His voice was soft. The quiet, lonely little boy was too easy to imagine and it broke her heart.

“Well, I do.” She felt his forehead tip to the back of her head, his hands tighten across her stomach and she held still, letting him have whatever time he needed.

He cleared his throat, then again. “Try and get some sleep. I’ll keep watch.”

She didn’t say anything else, just closed her eyes, let their combined warmth settle around her, trying to absorbed everything that had happened, what was happening, including the emotions rolling around inside of her. She understood the want, the longing for him, but there was something else in there, something she couldn’t quite name. With his steady heartbeat lulling her to sleep, his thumbs moving in soothing circles on her arms, she finally realized what it was that she felt being wrapped up in his arms.

Safe.

**———————————————————**

His mouth was on hers, hungry and desperate as he parted her thighs, settled between them. She had a fire burning inside her, the mindless need of him as he ravished her mouth, her legs settling around his waist, her groan as he pushed inside of her, filling her up until she couldn’t possibly take anymore.

She raked her nails down the muscles and sinew under her hands, arching up into him, gasping for breath when he pulled his head away, eyes turned black with lust, his nose bumping into hers affectionately as he whispered-

“Dany wake up.”

_What?_

“Dany.”

She came to with her heart pounding, his arms banded around her tightly, his nose bumping into her ear.

“Shhh. Quiet.”

A twig snapped, too close for comfort, Jon’s beard rasping along the sensitive skin behind her ear, the low sounds of men’s voices, Jon’s breath washing across her neck. Her body was pulled tight, confused by the arousal dampening between her thighs, her dream still floating around her, the adrenaline from the Lannister men searching for them, adrenaline from _Jon_ being mostly wrapped around her.

She struggled within herself, trying to keep herself together, everything surging inside of her, Jon’s fingers pressing into her upper arms helping keep her grounded. In, out, in, out, she matched her breathing to the rise and fall of his chest, ears straining to track the sounds of the men out there.

It felt like an eternity, tense and fragile, waiting, until finally Jon loosened his hold on her and she let her head drop back, closed her eyes, noting that his hips were decidedly shifted away from her backside, fighting the urge to turn into him and share in her relief, see if he wanted to relish in still being alive in a more primitive manner.

She didn’t turn her head.

**———————————————————**

“Here.”

Catching the canteen he tossed back over his shoulder, relieved it didn’t bounce off her face, she opened it, took a drink then went back to chewing on the jerky he stowed in his pack. “I’ll never make fun of you for packing that bag around again.”

“You make fun of me for taking survival gear with me?” He stopped and turned so she could see him roll his eyes. “Rookie.”

She couldn’t stop the smile, her heart stumbling when he gave her one in return. “Apparently.”

“C’mon Daenerys, you’ll be able to add wilderness survival to the long list of things you’ve done.” He started walking again.

“I believe I would have been fine without adding this to my list. And I’m not naive enough to think this is the wilderness. Plus I’m not sold on my tour guide.”

His chuckle traveled back to her and it took her a moment to bring herself back to the reality of what was going on, that she wasn’t just out for a jaunt with Jon. She needed to focus because clearly this was getting out of hand.

“I think we should be hitting roads again in about an hour.”

“Is that a good thing? What if they are waiting for us?”

“They should be.” He stopped again and turned towards her. “They should be pushing us right to them.”

“And we are just letting them?” She held her ground when he closed enough distance to out his hands on her shoulders. Gods, they were getting entirely too comfortable with touching each other. She wanted him to stop. She wanted him to never let go.

“No. We are going to find them before they find us.”

“We are?”

“Aye.”

She blew out a breath, a loose tendril of hair waving with the force of it. The air she sucked back in was equally as forceful when he tucked it behind her ear before stepping back, leaving her off balance and almost reaching for him.

Clenching her fists to ensure she kept her hands to herself, she followed when he started walking again.

**———————————————————**

This time when he stopped suddenly she was prepared, eyes scanning, looking, listening for whatever set him on edge.

She’d quit looking at her watch some time ago, instead tracking the sun in the sky, despair starting again with their needed silence, with knowing that hours were passing and while they hadn’t been found by the Lannister Army, their team hadn’t made an appearance either.

Holding her ground as Jon slid back to her, crowded in close, his lips almost brushing her ear.

“Someone is up ahead. Stay here while I check it out.”

Fear almost had her reaching out for him, to stop him from leaving her, but she stiffened her spine, reminded herself she had lived through worse than this, absently fingering the handle of the knife at her back.

He’s a wolf, she realized as he faded into the brush without a sound, growing up in the north must have prepared him, the Night’s Watch polishing him until he was silent and deadly. It probably shouldn’t be such an attractive quality.

When brush popped near her, dread climbed up to settle below her heart. She knew Jon wouldn’t be making such noises and tried slinking back closer to one of the trees behind her, not wanting to move too much and draw attention to herself.

When the man stepped into view, clearly wearing the Lannister uniform, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and drew herself up, chin steady.

“Well, what do we have here?”

The man made a clucking noise as he appraised her, eyes roaming over her in a way that made her skin crawl, made her want to gouge his eyes out. She held her ground.

“You’re the one then that has Queen Cersei spinning circles eh? Little thing aren’t ya?”

Dany dug her fingers into her crossed arms, trying to keep herself for reaching for her knife, knowing she was going to need to element of surprise to defeat this man.

He was large and lumbering, didn’t seem particularly agile, a man not used to the woods as he came closer to her and she pushed down all of anxiety, trying to keep her wits together when he lunged close, grabbing for her, pulling her away from the tree.

“Once the boys take care of your pesky northerner, they’re going to be pleased to see you.”

She bristled before she could stop herself. “They won’t get Jon. You would be better off leaving now. You won’t get a second chance.

His fingers dug into the back of her neck painfully. Her body braced as she let the man jerk her towards him, his clammy hand around the back of her neck, his nails biting into her skin and opened her eyes wide, struggling weakly against his grip.

“Please no.” She prepared herself, willing her body to remember it’s hours of training.

The man’s lips curled up at her, taking in her meek body language, her shaky voice, missing her hand going to the small of her back. Dany inhaled, snapped up, stepping into the man, crowding him. Three quick jabs to the midsection. The knife sliding in with a wet noise, being sucked into his abdomen, easy as butter.

When he startled, looking down at her, his mouth open wide with realization, she snarled, grabbing his shirt to prevent him from getting away.

“You forgot that I am a Dragon.” Two more quick stabs, to the side of his neck this time, the blood warm and wet. She could almost taste the copper.

Stepping away she let him fall, ignoring the gurgling sounds, snapping her eyes up as she sensed movement, body relaxing a split second before her mind caught up. _Jon_

“Are you okay?”

He was at her side before she could take a breath, hands running over her, searching for the source of blood, panic on his face.

“It’s not mine.”

A noise came out of his throat, a strangled noise and his spine rounded forward. An exhale of relief. He had blood spatter all over him. She could see it on the handle of Longclaw, on the knife in his belt. She tucked her hands into the crease of his elbows, leaving his hands on her shoulders.

“I thought I was too late.”

“I’m fine Jon. Thanks to your training.” She patted his chest and shoulders to double check the blood really wasn’t his. “Are you okay?”

“Aye. They must have been a scouting party. We need to move out.”

Nodding her agreement, the adrenaline wearing down already she took her moment, stepping into him and he immediately gathered her in closer as she wrapped her arms around him. Gods, she needed it, his strength around her, just a moment of reassurance that they were both alive, his heart thudding wildly under her ear, his hands splayed across her back and holding her tightly, holding her as if he needed it also.

“We’re going to make it out of here.”

“I know.” Reluctantly she let go of him, stepping back to a polite distance away. Now that she’d had her moment, she would have to wrestle everything back into it’s box, tuck it back away. “We are.”

“Let’s go.” Ignoring the blood on them, he laced their fingers together, pulled her along.

The sounds of more men chased them as he moved them quickly, avoiding what they could of small branches and dried leaves, not looking back.

Gods, she was tired, hands starting to shake, feet beginning to falter, everything catching up to her. When she tripped, Jon caught her, tucking her safely into his side.

“We’ve got to keep moving Dany.”

“I promise I won’t stop.”

Seemingly satisfied with that answer he kept moving, keeping his arm around her, and she knew it was costing them time, tried pushing herself up and away from him.

“I’ve got you.”

She let him pull her back in, concentrating on one foot in front of the other as they kept going.

The sound of vehicles had them slowing, dusk slowly settling in around them, the faint view of headlights in the dimming light. She looked up at him, noting the dark circles under his eyes, the new cut on his cheek and didn’t have it in her to ask him any questions when he was working so hard on getting them out of there.

Suddenly she was behind him without noticing how she got there, Jon’s muscles bunched and her hand went back to her knife, readying herself again for a fight.

“Arya.”

His shoulders dropped, relief in his voice as Arya stepped into sight, stern look as she approached them. The younger Stark was battle ready, armed to the teeth and looked ready to hurt someone.

“You two covered some ground.”

“We weren’t keen on dying.” Jon stepped to the side and Daenerys stepped back to his side, letting her arm brush his.

Arya smirked before tapping her comms. “I’ve got them. Yeah they’re fine. Get your arses in here.”

**———————————————————**

Apprehension crawled up her spine when they reached their trucks, Grey Worm rushing out with Tormund and Jorah, tears in her eyes when she told Grey Worm about the loss of the Unsullied.

A hand under her elbow startled her and she was even more surprised to see Jon there, not Jorah as she had expected. She embraced his support, knowing as soon as they were back to Dragonstone, she was going to need to push him away. It was too tempting, he was too tempting.

Settling inside and off her feet, she leaned back into the seat, closing her eyes.

“It only took you five months of being here before you got me lost in the woods.”

His laughter filled her chest up, the happiness of the sound allowing her to imagine, even if for just a moment, what could be, if the responsibility of a war didn’t sit heavily on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Good god, switching gears to write this was a lot more difficult then I thought it would be.. I had an idea, then my 2000 word goal tripled...
> 
> And now that I’ve beaten this, I’ll go back to my epilogue.. I promise :)


End file.
